Wake up
by BabaDochia
Summary: The extraction of a Bijuu is lethal to its Jinchuuriki and, because of that, Naruto finds himself on the verge of death. Will Sakura and Obito be able to save him? Set after manga chapter 666.


Sakura looked down at her childhood friend. His face was pale, his lips were a sick shade of pink, his body was still as a rock. Everything screamed death. She shook her head slowly…was he really dead? Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto, the hero of the leaf, her comrade, her friend, her teammate…A small tear escaped her left eye, it made its way to her cheek and landed on Naruto's forehead. No reaction. When she was crying he would usually try to make her feel better, hug her, try to convince her to go on a date with him at the ramen shop. Now, he was unmoving…he was ignoring her. And Sakura found out that bothered her immensely. She had gotten used to the attention and its lack made her suffer more than she thought it would. She wanted the blond young man right here, next to her, she wanted to listen to him saying stupid things and see him act like the immature, annoying…adorable brat he was. A sob escaped her pale lips. She put her hands on his chest and prepared herself for another cpr procedure. She couldn't just watch his life drift away while Obito was trying some magical trick with the Kyubi chakra. Years of experience had showed her that medical skills were far more useful than miraculous jutsus like that…not to mention that she still didn't trust the Uchiha. He had said that he was a different man now, that he would help, but she couldn't find it in herself to believe him. She lacked the power to even try to put her trust in somebody. She lacked the power to trust herself at the moment. Another tear escaped her glassy eyes, but she ignored it and concentrated on her task. One, two, three, one, two ,three, she counted wordlessly while pumping hard in the center of Naruto's chest. Once in a while she would pinch his nose and cover his mouth with hers, blowing air into his lungs and waiting for the much desired chest rising. But it never came. Even fifteen minutes later his lungs refused to fill up with oxygen. She was breathing hard and sweat was covering her brow. The battle had exhausted her and she found herself unable to continue the cpr for a couple of minutes.

"Stop that…"said Obito Uchiha, gently. "We have to wait for the Kyubi chakra to heal him." He added confidently.

Sakura ignored him and, with the little strength she had left, she put one hand on Naruto's cold chest.

"We have to wait!" insisted Obito again.

Sakura settled both of her hands in the cpr position and pushed weakly. And then again, and again…with every move she was getting more and more tired.

"You are exhausted, just stop!" said Obito a bit harshly. "You need all the power you can save and you are just wasting it right now…"

Sakura ignored him and continued with her slow pace. His chest stood still. Her hands were shaking. Suddenly, another hand joined her s. The Uchiha stopped her movement. The pink haired kunoichi took a long breath and looked him in the eye murderously.

"Take your hand off, please." She pleaded unemotionally.

"No."

"…Please." She said slowly.

Obito Uchiha stood his ground bravely and did not allow her another movement.

"If you don't put that hand away I swear to God…" started Sakura quietly.

The bigger hand didn't loosen its hold on hers. That's when a flame appeared in her, a rage, a fury that consumed her. Who was he to stop her from rescuing Naruto? Who was he to try to take her away from her friend? Her skin grew redder and redder and Sakura felt blood pumping furiously through her veins. With one sudden move she punched the Uchiha right in his stomach and sent him a few meters away. She put little thought into that and resumed her procedure with new found strength.

"I will save you, Naruto! You will not die on me, okay?" she whispered to him while desperately trying to revive him.

"I just need you to breath...just that…"she pleaded.

Another ten minutes passed without a single change. Sakura's cheeks were wet from tears . Everything she had done until now, every medical procedure had failed to bring him back to life. She had failed.

"No…" she said weakly.

She pumped his chest another few times until her hands slipped and she fell all over Naruto's body. Sakura had no strength left to lift herself up so she just laid on her friend's chest. She put her head over his heart, but heard nothing. No sound…not even a silent beat. Her whole body began to shake violently.

"Wake up, baka!"

She hugged him awkwardly, resting her head at the crook of his neck. His scent was of dirt, blood and war…but, beyond those layers there was one smell that described him better than anything, the smell of Ichiraku's pork ramen. She almost laughed through her tears. Of course he would make her smile, even in this tragic situation. But the smile was gone immediately. All that remained was despair. Sakura felt torn apart. He didn't deserve to die…he was too young, too good to just die. And, truth be told, she didn't want to lose him. He was her friend, her comrade…just hers to laugh with, to fool around with, to fight with. Hers. Her right hand reached his left one and she squeezed it gently. She didn't know why she was suddenly so egoistical, but she felt like Naruto was hers to have and hers to hold onto. And it was just not fair for him to die on her…

"Wake up…"she pleaded and looked up at his pale face.

"I will be nicer in the future, I swear. And I won't smack you so often!" she said a bit louder. "I promise, baka!"

But he gave her no answer. He was really gone, wasn't he? Realization hit her like a rock. She didn't want to believe it…but it was the truth.  
"No…" she whispered weakly.

Why must this happen now when her heart seemed to want him close?

"Wake…"

Why must he die in her arms?

"…up…"

Why did she feel like her heart had died with him?

"…BAKA…!"

_Why did you leave me?_

Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up and, through her many tears she could see Obito Uchiha. He was holding a supporting hand over his injured abdomen, but he seemed alive. His face was covered in a bright grin. Why would he smile? Did he betray them?

Anger grew inside her again and she felt the need to punch him again…this time for good.

"He's awake…"said the Uchiha slowly.

Sakura's brain couldn't process the new information. Who's awake? There was only one other person with them in this dimension and that was her…her Naruto.

"Naruto's awake, medic." repeated Obito, then laid on the ground, resting.

Naruto's awake? Her body trembled again. If that was a lie…if he was playing with her mind she would kill him with not even the smallest remorse. If…

Suddenly, she noticed a new sound…a weak one, but stable and…alive. Was that a heartbeat?

She turned her head with incredible speed and she met a pair of sleepy blue eyes gazing at her worriedly and lovingly.

"Sakura-chan?" whispered the blond, his voice hoarse.

All the girl could do was smile. He…was awake. He had answered her call, hadn't he? A shaky hand brushed her tears away and she found herself leaning into his warm touch. Naruto's smile was tired, but sincere and it made Sakura whole again.

She hugged him tighter and put her head on his chest. She listened to his now strong heartbeat… and it was enough to make her happier than ever. She closed her tired eyes.

"Thank you, Naruto…thank you…"


End file.
